The purpose of the Administrative Core is to establish the research agenda for the ADRC and to insure the optimal utilization of Center resources by maximizing institutional strengths in the service of broadening knowledge about diagnosis, management, treatment, and prevention of AD and other dementias through basic and applied research. The specific aims are to 1) Provide the leadership to facilitate the overall research goals of the ADRC. 2) Coordinate and integrate ADRC activities ensuring that the Cores meet the needs of the Projects and that the Projects are utilizing the Cores. 3)Foster growth of new research initiatives and recruit new researchers through the pilot program and through other institutional resources. 4) Ensure future growth for the ADRC. This includes maintaining a proper balance of faculty and staff renewal in order to insure that our clinical and other core operations are accomplished and also setting future directions and optimizing resources available to Insure that our research efforts grow. 5) Facilitate communication: (a) with NACC to insure timely transmission of data sets;(b) with other ADCs to maximize collaboration;and (c) with NIA program staff including coordination with NIA on media coverage and dissemination of Important findings. 6) Facilitate interaction with the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study and other clinical trial organizations. 7) Provide administrative oversight. This includes developing and maintaining budgets and ensuring that funds are utilized to conduct and enhance Core and scientific activities. The Core functions are managed through routine meetings and reporting and auditing routines. The leadership of the Core is advised by both internal and external advisory boards.